The present invention relates to workstations adapted for routing utilities, and in particular relates to a partition system including a horizontal channel supporting a cantilevered surface and adapted to receive and hide utilities routed along a rear of the cantilevered surface.
Routing of utilities along shelving and worksurfaces in modern offices and work areas, particularly offices associated with paper-intensive tasks, is very important since it allows electronic tools, such as computers and communication hardware in the office, to be arranged for maximum efficiency. However, known shelves and worksurfaces adapted for cantilevered attachment to partition systems are undesirably limited in their ability to be both horizontally and vertically handle utilities, and further are incapable of easy modification to satisfy constantly changing office needs. Further, many known shelves and worksurfaces for partitions do not provide top-accessible hidden channels for routing wiring along a rear edge of the shelf and/or worksurface.
Accordingly, a furniture construction solving the aforementioned problems is desired.